


Roasted Romance

by Clear_Skies_Clear_Mind



Series: Cliche Meet-Cute: Voltron Edition [2]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Auntie Coran, Cliche, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Coran is totally an aunt, F/M, Pidge gives a helping hand, Space Aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Skies_Clear_Mind/pseuds/Clear_Skies_Clear_Mind
Summary: Another cliche coffee-shop Au that features the gorgeous Lance as a flirty barista.____________Warning: LOTS of coffee puns. This was like one of the only reasons I used a coffee-shop au tbh.





	Roasted Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Lance, the underappreciated sweetheart gets some love from this one. Coffee-shop cliches for the win!
> 
> Edit: If anyone wants any one-shots in my series to be continued just tell me, I'd be happy to expand on them~!

(Y/N) had been sat at her table for almost 20 minutes when she heard a lively voice interrupt her concentration. Looking up she spotted an attractive boy, around her age, walk over to the barista with a fabulous moustache. He spluttered excuses about being late through haggard breathing whilst tying his apron clumsily. (Y/N) subtly observed the boy's cropped haircut, sparkling sea-blue eyes, and sharp jawline with a small spark of interest. When the attractive barista looked her way she calmly returned to writing up her essay for school, ignoring the way her hands shook slightly. Another five minutes passed before she heard the same voice above her.

  
"Hi there, the name's Lance." A charming wink followed his introduction, "Is there anything I can get for the beautiful lady? A drink? A cake? A date, perhaps?" His flirting was met with a blank stare and he struggled to keep up his flirty grin.

  
"I'll have chamomile tea with some honey, please." With a polite smile, she returned to her laptop, missing the disappointed frown that briefly crossed his face. He quickly scribbled the order down and left to make her drink. After he had left the girl lowered her face into her hands with a groan, feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks. She had never been particularly good with people, especially with flirting, and often brushed them off without wanting to. With a sigh, she carried on with her work until Lance set down her cup.

  
"I'm not sure why you wanted honey, you're sweet enough." Lance grinned charmingly, showing off his perfect smile. (Y/N) felt her cheeks heating up slightly as she thanked him and picked up the tea. She heard him chuckle lightly as he went to take another table's order.

  
Eventually, after multiple pick-up lines and flirting, she finished her paper and packed up her laptop before making her way to the door. As the bell tinkled to signal her leaving she heard Lance's voice call from behind the counter.  
"Hope to see you again, I think I feel something brewing between us." (Y/N) found the way he leant over the counter on his elbows with his hands clasped to be attractive and caught herself eyeing him appreciatively. She raised a hand with a roll of her eyes and closed the door behind her blankly, but Lance caught the way her eyes shone in amusement as she passed the window and found himself looking forward to seeing her again.  
  


* * *

  
Doing work at the cafe or dropping in quickly in the early hours for coffee to go became a regular activity for (Y/N). She found herself looking forward to the days she could sit in the cosy cafe and hear Lance's silly pick-up lines. Often she'd find goofy pictures in her coffee whenever she was feeling down; smiley face, uneven hearts, and cute animal faces were the most common to appear. As the days passed she gradually got used to Lance and his large personality and found herself opening up to him more, even responding to his flirts occasionally.

  
Over time she began to learn more about Lance such as that he was Cuban and grew up near Varadero, he loved swimming, he studied astronomy at University, he had 4 siblings, and found that he was incredibly family orientated. She found herself wanting to learn more.

 

* * *

  
A few months into visiting the cafe, (Y/N) noticed Lance hadn't been at the cafe in a few days. Coran, the manager/auntie, informed her with amusement that he had gone to visit his family a few towns over for a week after he'd caught her 'subtly' searching for the blue-eyed beauty.

  
Throughout the week she returned to the cafe to talk to Coran, who she'd gotten close to early on in her visits, and Pidge, a barista who'd joined a month ago and found was fun to talk to. However, she often found herself searching for Lance when she walked through the door and became disappointed when she couldn't find him. Coran and Pidge liked to tease her about it, but they encouraged her to realise her feelings. Pidge helped her plot a plan to ask him out without too much bother.

  
The next Monday afternoon (Y/N) lugged her laptop with her again into the cafe and sat in her usual corner by the window. A familiar tanned hand slid her usual order onto the table and the charming voice that accompanied it made her heart jump in happiness.

  
"Well hello there, cariño, how do you brew?" A groan left her lips at the pun as she tried to ignore the pet name.

  
"Really, Lance? That's the first thing you say to me?" Lance grinned as she laughed and leant on the table casually.

  
"I'm sorry, that was bad." A cattish smirk spread over his lips, "Can you give me another shot?" Another groan was heard across the quiet cafe.

  
"I actually hate you, you mocha me crazy!" Lance blinked owlishly before erupting into appreciative laughter. (Y/N) watched the way the orange sunlight made him glow and highlighted his features beautifully.

  
"You're such a tea-se, I know you missed me really." With a smile (Y/N) nodded gently.

  
"Yeah, you're right I did." Lance didn't miss the way her eyes softened and she didn't miss the way his face flushed red for the first time. She grinned impishly as Lance stuttered and excused himself to the back. As he ran Pidge sent an amused thumbs-up her way.

  
(Y/N) returned to her assignment and worked away until she was half-way through and the sun had dipped below the buildings opposite. She called Lance for the bill and packed up her items as she waited. He set the small plate down with a wink, the piece of paper resting underneath two pieces of wrapped chocolate as usual. As usual, she paid for her order and tipped as generously as a student could. Finally, she pulled out a pen and began to write before gathering her belongings, shouting goodbye to everyone, and making her way home down the lowly-lit streets.

  
Lance moved to pick up the money and the bill as he noticed the elegant writing on the paper.  
_'You're like my coffee; you keep me up all night. I like you a latte, so here's my number~'_

The note was signed with a small heart and a phone number, one which Lance hurriedly saved in his phone when Coran wasn't looking.

  
(Y/N) reached her apartment a few minutes later and hung up her coat. She made herself some food and began getting ready for bed when she heard the text alert from her phone. Unlocking it, she saw a message from an unknown number.

  
_'You roast my heart, maybe we can go out sometime? Just don't tamper with my heart~'_  
She smiled lightly, already knowing who it was without Lance telling her.

  
_'Affogato? Afforgeto where I am when I'm with you. So I don't mind where we go, I'd love to go out.'_  
Another message came a few minutes later.

  
_'Awesome! I'm off early tomorrow at 5, maybe I can pick you up?'_  
(Y/N) bit her lip nervously as she replied; butterflies filling her stomach.

  
_'Of course, I'll soy you then.'_  
With a happy smile, she settled into her bed, wishing for tomorrow to come quickly.


End file.
